


Wildlife

by mazkeraide



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazkeraide/pseuds/mazkeraide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That scene from "Wildlife" (SVU) only with Mike and Connie, from an AU where the cops are lawyers and the lawyers are cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pattyesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyesque/gifts).



> So Patty and I have this habit of yelling "AU where..." at each other in re: this pairing and this is the horrible-awful that comes with it.

Mike’s just settled in for the night-- pajamas, a late baseball game, and a beer-- when there’s a sharp knock at the door. He freezes, quickly calculating how long it’ll take to run into the bedroom and grab his gun, when the knock sounds again. Nothing for it, then.

He answers the door and breathes a sharp sigh of relief when it’s just his partner. Connie breezes past before he can say a word, and he locks the door behind her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks, his voice low in case, for whatever reason, the room is bugged.

“You weren’t answering your phone. Check-in was two hours ago.” She gives him a quick once-over, taking his casual attire as evidence that he has, indeed, been safely here for at least half an hour.

“It slipped my mind, Connie. I’m sorry,” he says, genuinely contrite. He can’t remember the last time he went properly undercover, and so much has been going on with this case that he had completely forgotten.

“You’re lucky I was able to talk Jack out of sending a full extraction team,” she replies. “He was convinced you’d been made and they’d executed you. He couldn’t even bring himself to pretend not to care.”

“That’s nice of him.”

She shoots him a look, but before she can do more than open her mouth, there’s a loud banging on the door.

Gun? Connie mouths. Mike gestures to the bedroom as the banging continues, ever more insistent. She vanishes just as he opens the door.

“We said no visitors,” the linebacker on the other side says. 

“I know you said no visitors,” Mike replies calmly.

“So who’s the broad?”

And for whatever godforsaken reason, Mike flounders. All his training goes out the window as he tries to think of a single reason a young, attractive woman would be visiting the man he’s supposed to be.

As usual, it’s Connie who saves him. She steps out of the bedroom in-- God-- her underwear, a sultry smile on her face and her hair slightly mussed. Mike swallows. Hard.

“Coming, dear?” she asks, her voice low. She startles when she notices the other man, but smiles all the wider after a moment. “If he’s here to join, you know that’ll be extra.”

The man shoots Mike a look. Really?

Mike shrugs. “Man’s got needs,” he says, trying to sound as lecherous as possible. 

Linebacker frowns, then sighs. “She can stay. As long as I can have her after.”

“Sorry, doll, I’ve got an appointment at eleven,” Connie says, not looking the least bit sorry. 

“It’s a quarter after ten now,” Linebacker protests. “You honestly think he’ll last that long?”

Connie makes a show of looking Mike over. “Honestly?” she repeats. “No. But I like to shower afterwards. I can call one of my friends for you, if you’d like.”

“Don’t bother. And you,” he turns to Mike, “don’t pull this shit again. You need a girl, you tell us and we’ll get you one. Maybe not as hot as this one, but pussy’s pussy, am I right?”

Mike forces a laugh. “Sorry, man, I just thought I’d keep this sort of thing to myself, you know?”

The other man leans in, his breath hot on Mike’s cheek. “Look, man, I don’t care if you’re jacking off to kiddie porn in there, but if you want to bring someone else into this operation, you clear it with me. Understood?”

Mike gulps, the reaction not entirely feigned. “Understood.”

The door slams shut, and Mike and Connie are alone.

“Jesus,” Mike breathes, sinking down on the couch.

Connie’s at his side immediately. “I’m sorry, Mike, I didn’t even think they’d come in here like that--”

“It’s fine. I should have checked in. Then none of this would have happened.” Mike’s voice is terse, his words clipped. This much of Connie’s skin this close to him… it does stuff to him.

He lets out a long sigh. “A prostitute? Really?”

Connie shrugs. “It was the first thing I could think of. You’re just lucky I was wearing my nice underwear today.”

Mike laughs. Connie smiles, then disappears back into the bedroom to get dressed again. Mike focuses on the game, pushing the image of Connie-in-lingerie out of his mind. When she emerges, she settles down next to Mike on the couch, beer in hand.

“I have to stay for at least half an hour,” she answers his questioning look. “Who’s playing?”


End file.
